Declaration of Infallibility
The Declaration of Infallibility was a legal document drafted by Queen Madelynne I. It was important because not only was it the first legal contract between the queen and her subjects, but it also indicated that her sovereignty was blessed by the Light and a naturally occurring matter that could not be disputed or questioned. Additionally, it publically advanced the statement that Calia Menethil was dead and that the House of Menethil at long last fallen. The Declaration Whenever it is that a great tragedy has befallen a kingdom, propriety mandates that they as a people rise again and become not only stronger, but wiser for the experience so that nevermore shall it occur. As we, endowed with wisdom and a sense of propriety by the Light, understand that in this world there are certain paradigms manifest from the glory of its luminescence, it must then be agreed upon that the deeds of the rightful sovereign shall be seen as the enactment of the Light’s will for however long as he or she may sit upon the throne of Lordaeron so long as it is that he or she acts with the thoughts of respect, compassion, and tenacity. By virtue of all that is good and correct, we therefore hold that the constitution of our kingdom must be addressed, which in its current state has been denigrated by ailments of which a body would have long since succumbed to. Her spirit has been corrupted by faithlessness; her heart by the absence of chivalry; her extremities torn by civil strife; and her mind forever scattered within divisiveness and the lethargy born from a lack of purpose. Because of the absence of a proper monarch, selected by blood and the Light’s favor, who in the course of his or her reign would bring to those lost in shadows the Light, adjudicate upon injustice, mollify the belligerent, unify the divided, and galvanize the disillusioned, we have found our beloved kingdom to be afflicted in such a way that for the nonce her infirmities appear nigh incurable. Because of these verities, which to this point have been proven from the acts of men left secular, unguided, and unprincipled in the wake of the fall of King Terenas II Menethil, it stands that we must in this case declare ourselves the rightful sovereign of Lordaeron not only for the sake of her people, but for the kingdom herself. The factionalism and partisanship encouraged by those not of our kingdom to see us weakened must be brought to its end, and not with five divided armies, must we from this day forth be one people united under the banner of Goodness. Let he that would challenge our integrity come forth and be proven mistaken or false, for there no longer exists the luxury to presuppose that the irresolute nature of the accuser must be partially shared with the accused. No longer have we the luxury of forming alliances and bonds based upon favor, for exclusion of our brothers bring not strength to us, but to our enemy. We have to this point remained steadfast and patient, informing our transgressors that our word is true and our intent pure. We have warned them against menaces, petty rivalries, and acts that would shame their ancestors. We have prevented strife as far as the sheathed sword may allow, and encouraged diplomacy where it might be employed. We have sought to mollify and pacify; to appease and to ensure when it was beneficial to our people. We have appealed to the impertinent man’s decency, chivalry, and gallantry for the sake of benevolence, good will, and prosperity and have received from them irreverence and usurpations motivated by those malicious and corrupt. But the times of our days of passivity have come to their end and it is that we must state clearly the declaration of our infallibility, not so that the loyal will be placed under the yolk, but so that the disloyal will be placed under the heel. Listed among the offenses of the man, unguided by nobility, are many transgressions. The following of which are not the total, but only a partial reminder of what ills have resulted from him: # The abandonment of chivalry, in which duty was forgotten to the detriment of all those that might have sought protection from those once charged with protecting them. #The abandonment of gallantry, in which virtue was forgotten to the detriment of those that had believed their lives would be valued beyond the sum of their number and were then left to survive alone. #The abandonment of decency, in which respect was forgotten to the detriment of all mankind, in which personal gain outweighed properly treating another and fellow countryman. #The abandonment of humility, in which propriety was forgotten to the detriment of society, who required from the common man his understanding of the natural order to thrive once more. #The abandonment of posterity, in which tenacity was forgotten and the ills of the world permitted to exist so long as the lone man was kept free from harm. #The abandonment of morality, in which compassion was forgotten and neutrality then became the guiding force behind all actions, abandoning to the wills of the dark and nefarious many goodly and honest people. #The abandonment of integrity, in which truth was forgotten in favor of falsehoods constructed with the sole purpose and intent of misleading the masses so that the confusion wrought might empower the corrupt. #The abandonment of responsibility, in which the nobles of Lordaeron abandoned their people as their people abandoned their lands and cast them then to the whims of malcontents and misanthropes. It is the abandonment of responsibility that we must also pontificate upon, as it is within our realm of understanding that though the common man may be blamed for many of his faults, in truth there were a great many that ought to have acted to teach him the error of his ways. As children raised absent guidance, the common man will naturally grow uncontrollable and contrarian, believing his flawed view of the world to be the only one applicable. With this in mind he has endeavored to place himself above others and deny the supremacy of monarchy, which in truth is no less absurd a notion than the advocacy that the sun has no place in the heavens, nor mankind upon earth. These natural axioms, supported by divine providence, must therefore be understood as absolutely true and those that stand adverse to them uniformly mistaken in their belief. Therefore, where it is that the common man has maligned his betters, passed judgment upon his superiors, denied the natural order, and challenged the laws of divine authority, let it now be stated that he should also be forgiven his ignorance and that the culpability of a great many acts fall solely upon those that ought have protected him from his own banality and obliviousness – for the obligation of nobility mandates that it is for those born of better blood to ensure those with baser birth might be kept free the labor of excessive thought above the practical application of his goodly and decent craft. So long as it is within him to admit his disabilities and accept the humility with which he ought, then there shall not be raised concern over that which is proper. As the reigning monarch of Lordaeron we, therefore, speak on behalf of the Peasantry, Serjeanty, Military, Gentry, Nobility, and Clergy in the interest of chivalry, rectitude and probity and to bring to an end the dissension that has for so long aggrieved our people. We, in the name of divinity and with what authority is conveyed upon us by the Light’s will, do hereby declare that a drastic change be made and accepted by all those come of Lordaeron’s soil: that for a decade have we searched tirelessly for Calia Menethil following the death of her kingly father, our predecessor. We must conclude that Princess Calia, storied for her virtue and beauty, has been claimed by the same shadow that took so many of our beloved family members, and that with her death comes about the fall of the House of Menethil. For a decade then has the kingdom suffered in silence, bereft the guidance that a monarch might provide. Now is the time that the House of Albrecht rises; it shall bear upon the majestic wings of the Crimson Falcon the burden left behind by a crown bloodied, but never forgotten. The goodly people of Lordaeron from this day hence shall be protected under the solemn and resolute guidance of their monarch, who in their pious compassion will forever act in the interest of the Light and the betterment of their subjects. Among the powers and privileges to be enjoyed by the sovereign exist the ability to enact levies, declare war, establish peace, develop alliances, establish and maintain commerce, and do all things necessary to ensure the safety and prosperity of Lordaeron. We hereby swear, sincere and true, to pledge ourselves to the advancement of our people in all matters and shall with the rights granted to us bring forth fortune and honor for those yet to come, and in the name of those that came before us. Category:Documents Category:Blood of Lordaeron